Countries Future (Map Game)
Here is a map game created by The2016 Rules # No swearing/foul language # No racism # No posts not approved by Mod # No editing other players posts # Be polite # Have Fun!!! Players The2016- Morocco WorldMaster2016- Australia Voltage23- Saudi Arabia The Epic Dragon - Canada Merged Nations/States Senegal-Morocco Murcia from Spain-Morocco Sardinia from Italy-Morocco Sicily from Italy-Morocco Calabria from Italy-Morocco Campania from Italy-Morocco Lazio from Italy-Morocco Basilicata from Italy-Morocco Apulia from Italy-Morocco Molise from Italy-Morocco Abruzzo from Italy-Morocco Umbria from Italy-Morocco Marche from Italy-Morocco Tuscany from Italy-Morocco Nepal-China Yemen-Saudi Arabia Oman-Saudi Arabia Kuwait-Saudi Arabia Bahrain-Saudi Arabia Vietnam-China Turkmenistan-China Pakistan-China Uzbekistan-China Afghanistan-China Pakistan-China New Mexico-Mexico California-Californian Republic Baja California-Californian Republic Washington State-Canada Idaho-Canada Oregon-Canada Montana-Canada Maine-Canada New Hampshire-Canada Vermont-Canada Massachusetts-Canada Rhode Island-Canada Connecticut-Canada Arizona-Mexico Nevada-Mexico Utah-Mexico Colorado-Mexico New York State-Canada Minnesota-Canada Wisconsin-Canada Michigan-Canada Illinois-Canada Indiana-Canada Ohio-Canada Pennsylvania-Canada Kansas-Mexico Oklahoma-Mexico Arkansas-Mexico Mississippi-Mexico Alaska-Canada Hawaii-Disputed (Japan, Australia, Californian Republic) Russia-Eurasia United Kazakhstan-Eurasia United Mongolia-Eurasia United Finland-Eurasia United Armenia-Eurasia United Georgia-Eurasia United Estonia-Eurasia United Lithuania-Eurasia United Turkey-Eurasia United Iran-Eurasia United Cyprus-Eurasia United Greece-Eurasia United Bulgaria-Eurasia United Bhutan-Morocco French Guiana-Morocco Henan-Morocco Paraguay-Morocco North Colombia-Morocco Venezuela-Morocco Kalimantan States-Morocco New Caledonia-Australia Jayapura New Guinea-Australia Al Wadi Al Jadid-Germany New Nations Tibet Catalonia Texas Scotland Californian Republic Gameplay Start Game!!! //2017.0// Morocco: We upgrade our military and send financial aid to Catalonia in support for their independence. We ask Spain for the states of Andalusia & Murcia. We also ask Senegal to join us. Mod Response: Spain give you the state of Murcia & Senegal accept the offer. China: We grant Tibet independence and cut our ties with North Korea. We ask Mongolia & Nepal to merge with us. Morocco: We ask Portugal to join us & we ask for an alliance with Brazil. Mod Event: Italy declares war on Morocco and starts attacking the large cities. Texas & Scotland has a referendum for independence and both are successful. Mod Response: Only Nepal accept China's offer. Portugal is unresponsive while Brazil accepts alliance. Morocco: We attack Italy and take over most of its regions in a matter of weeks and force them to stop attacking. The only regions they have left are Piedmont, Aosta Valley, Lombardy, Trentino- Alto Adige, Veneto, Emilia-Romagna and Liguria. Saudi Arabia: We improve military and ask Yemen, Oman, Kuwait, UAE, Bahrain and Qatar to merge with us. China: We ask Vietnam, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Afghanistan & Pakistan to merge with us and we upgrade our military to fight ISIS. Morocco: We ask France for Brittany Region and ask South Africa for Northern, Western & Eastern Cape. Mod Response: All countries accept except UAE and Qatar. All countries accept China. All countries accept for Morocco except South Africa. //2017.5// WW3 starts just after its predicted date and the entire world is in war. North Korea start Bombing Seoul & no one is noticing that Morocco is conquering countries every few days. South Korea is on the verge of destruction!!!. Morocco: We upgrade our military and defence forces. We ask China & Saudi Arabia for an alliance. We decide to go into World War III and start conquering countries. We may just be a small country, but we are strong. Mod Event: New York is bombed by ISIS for weeks and other nations can't even get near New York To help them. New York is abandoned as it is totally destroyed. The Statue of Liberty is rebuilt and moved to another location. Mod Event: Russia rebuilds a Soviet-like Union and attack the USA and destroy many cities. Mexico takes a lot of land in the cross-fire and Canada does aswell. Morocco: We send troops all over the globe to conquer small areas from China to Paraguay and Russia to the apocalyptic USA. China: We lose the Henan Province to the Moroccan Federation. We Send troops all across Eurasia to conquer countries, but are unsuccessful. Australia: In the midst of WW3 we annex Jayapura New Guinea & New Caledonia. We Create the states of North Queensland, Central Australia & Riverina. Mod Event: Germany is up to its old tricks again, They have conquered Egypt & are going all over the globe. ISIS bombs Beijing & Moscow. China's capital is moved to Shanghai while Moscow pushes them out of the area. Canada requests Mexico to join them in the North American Union.We also request Guatemala,Belize, El Salvador,Honduras,Nicaragua,Costa Rica,and Panama to join the North American Union.We debate about making it the Holy North American Union. Category:Map Games